1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet, a sheet conveying apparatus, and a sheet conveying method.
2. Related Art
Among sheets formed with creases are ones for formation of a flat file folder. To form a flat file folder, at least a front cover and a back cover are formed by folding a single sheet along creases. And a document or the like is bound so as to be contained in the inside space between the front cover and the back cover. There are various sheets of that kind such as a sheet in which a portion to become a spine is formed between a front cover portion and a back cover portion and a sheet having an attachment portion to which a binder is to be attached.